The present invention relates to a method for checking the condition of polarographic measuring electrodes, particularly oxygen electrodes, by means of cyclical voltammetry, wherein the measuring electrode is polarized with an alternating, preferably delta voltage and wherein the sensitivity of the resulting electrode current to the behaviour of the polarization voltage serves to yield an indication of the condition of the measuring electrode. The invention further also relates to an arrangement for implementation of the aforesaid method.